Happy Again
by JescaShylock
Summary: This is a JamesxLily friendsship fic. Rated T, For cursewords. Summary Inside. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There are two girls you don't know Emily Rosier and Carmen, who are mine. They are not major characters so it dosen't matter. But I'm just telling you.

Summary: James Potter is the school whore. But he wasn't always he changed. Read to find out why and what happens. This is a JamesxLily friendship fic.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

James Potter, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry's resident man whore, that's right James Potter 1/4 of the infamous Marauders, turned man whore, walked calmly into the Great Hall. Lately wherever he went he was followed by whispers, since his "break-up" with the Marauders. He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. He missed being with his friends and staring at Lily. Lily Evans was the girl of James's dreams. Recently he'd given up on her. He was sick of rejection. A boy, man, could only take so much rejection and he had his fill of it.

Since he changed, it seemed everyone else changed. Sirius wasn't a playboy. Remus was quieter. And Peter, well he was an even greater idiot. He wasn't sure why they changed, they weren't the ones that got rejected every day. Sirius even had around 5 girlfriends a week. James sat picking at his food and looking around for the source of his pain. Prewett, No. Jones, No. Evans, there we go. Sitting their like she did nothing. Like she didn't ruin someone's life.

Lily I'm Perfect Evans. I'm to good for anyone and everyone. James was so sick of her. Yet he missed asking her out. _'No snap out of it James no more Evans.' _Shaking his head he realized how stupid he was being, talking to himself. While he was staring at her she turned around to met his gaze. He was quite proud of himself, he didn't look away. Lily's eyes showed that she was truly sorry. The pain and sadness in her eyes made him want to ... scream. How dare he let himself get sad over her. He was done with her.

Sick of staring at people that made his heart weak, James got up to leave the Great Hall. Followed by the whispers that he'd grow used to. _Man whore. Jerk. Prick. Player. _The whispers stopped. Why? Because one brave soul from the Slytherin table, okay maybe one stupid soul stepped up as if to command attention. Which she got. The Slytherin Girl sang out "Hey Jamesie boy, How much did Malfoy say it was for a suck?" The Slytherin's and most of the Great Hall burst into laughter. All except 4 people. Those 4 people were to busy shooting stunners at the Slytherin Girl.

James seeing three other stunners, besides his own, hit the girl, he turned around curious to who had helped him. Who he saw with their wands out greatly surprised him. Standing there wands out, red faced, and panting, stood Sirius, Remus and Lily._ 'I thought they hated me.' _Giving them a weak smile he left the hall which erupted in whispers once again.

"Potter. Stop!" Shouted a very pissed off looking McGonagall. "Just where do you think your going?"

"To the common room." James said. He thought it was quite obvious.

"Don't be smart with me Potter. You just stunned a student in full view of the whole school." McGonagall said, giving him one of her famous disapproving looks.

"She insulted me, out of no where. What did I do to her?" James ask oblivious to why he should be in trouble.

"Oh alright, Potter. But no more magic in the Great Hall." McGonagall said, leaving giving him another disapproving look. She turned around, opened her mouth to say something but just simply walked away.

JPJPJPJPJPJP  
Later that Evening  
JPJPJPJPJPJP

After his chat with McGonagall, James had gone back his dorm and went to bed. Getting up he remembered he had Charms and Potions homework. _'Since when do you do homework he asked himself. Since when do I talk to my self. Good Point.'_ Grabbing his books out of his trunk he let his feet take him to the library. Whether or not he was going to do his homework was another story. Walking in he only noticed a few people at a few scattered tables, scratching away at their parchment. "No doubt doing homework." He muttered under his breath.

"Obviously James this is a library." Remus said stifling a laugh. Remus was carrying his Charms and Potions books. Remus seeing James look at his books said "I'm doing my homework. What people do in the library." Looking at James's books he said "I'm guessing your here to do you homework to." Remus couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing. The people walking into the library threw them weird looks and started whispering. Clearly about them. _'Why hide it.' _James thought. They were clearly pointing and whispering while looking at them. Some people were_ so _childish.

"Thanks for before." At Remus's confused expression, he added "You know for before in the Great Hall. For stunning that Slytherin."

"That was nothing. She shouldn't of said that stuff about you." How James missed the Marauders. He hadn't talked to them since he changed. _'Into a man whore.'_ He thought bitterly.

JPJPJPJPJPJP  
Flashback  
JPJPJPJPJPJP

"James what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately. I've been hearing that your sleeping around. Whoring was the term that was used. I thought you were after Lily?" Sirius asked one day a few week prior.

"What's wrong Sirius? I'll tell you what's wrong for the last 5 years I've been rejected. I'm sick of it. I can get anyone in this school so why not? Apparently were big players. So if I'm going to get labelled as player why not get some action?" James asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Were not players. And your ruining your chances at getting with Lily. If you really wanted her then you would stop." Sirius said. Mentally begging that his friend would come to his senses.

"Look who's talking. Hogwarts playboy himself. You've quite shagging long enough to come yell at me. I'm surprised. Your just mad because I'm getting more action than you are. And because I got Carmen. Opps. Did I say that. It was supposed to be a secret." James said laughing. He only stopped when Sirius punched him in the face.

"You asshole! You slept with Carmen? How could you? You know I like her." He said with a pitiful expression on his face. James almost felt bad. Almost.

"Yes, I did."

After that was said stunners erupted from several wands. From people James hadn't noticed there before. In the end they all gave up with wands and started going at it muggle style. Professor McGonagall had to come up to the Gryffindor common room, and pull them all apart.

JPJPJPJPJP  
End Flashback  
JPJPJPJPJP

James remembered that day clearly. The things he said he regretted, but his ego was to big to allow him to apologize. It seemed like only hours ago, who knows how many it actually was. God how he missed the Marauders.

Sirius and his dumbassness. His ego bigger than James's. He was his best mate.

Remus and his intellect. What a smartass. He missed the full moons too. They had the best times during those nights. Running and playing around in their animal forms. Despite how horrific the experience should be.

Peter and his habit of laughing and saying things at the wrong time. Which made things that much more funnier.

Lily. God how he missed her. The sweet smell of vanilla that seemed to follow her around. The way her smile lit up he face. How her eyes sparkled when she laughed. When she -

"Um ... James you okay? Your kinda ... out." Remus asked slightly concerned.

Shaking his head he answered "Ya I'm good. How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good. Sirius has changed. He just isn't Sirius anymore. Peters just hopeless." Remus sighed. "It just isn't the same without you."

"Well how have you-" James started to say before he was cut off by Severus Snape, and Snape was HOT! Surprising, I know. His hair was, for once, not greasy, though it was still long and fell in his eyes, in a sexy way. His dark eyes had a strange twinkle in them. He was dressed in muggle clothing. A pair of dark trousers, and a tight dark green t-shirt.

"Why did Snape just pants you?" James asked laughing at Remus's choice of boxers. They were bright pink and had hearts on them. The whole library had turned to see what the noise was. Therefore the whole library was laughing. Dropping his books, and picking up his pants Remus raised his wand and muttered Levicorpus, and somewhere in the distance you could hear Snape shout _Ahhh_. Which meant Remus had hit his target. Remus picked his book up, after buttoning up his pants.

"Apparently it's pants Remus Lupin day or something. It's funny though its been going on for a while. Doesn't bother me much though, gives me a reason to hex them." He said, finally letting himself laugh.

"Ahhh." James said. "How has everybody been?"

"Like you would care." James hadn't noticed Sirius walk in until it was to late. "First, you screw us over then you start to care." Sirius said, the anger evident from the look on his face. "Remus what are you doing talking to him, anyway."

"Look, I was just talking to him. I know you've missed him just as much as I have -" Sirius shot Remus and angry look, but Remus's continued. Either Remus didn't notice the look or just didn't care. "No need to be so ... so ..."

"Controlling" James muttered under his breath. Unaware Sirius had heard him.

"Mind you own business, Potter" Snapped Sirius.

"Jesus, PMS-ie much" James muttered turning to leave the library.

"You don't need to leave, because Sirius is being a dick." Remus said giving Sirius and angry look.

Just as Remus finished talking the Slytherin Girl from before, also known as, Emily Rosier, walked in followed by Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black. Apparently Emily had heard James's, Sirius's and Remus's conversation. Choosing to join in she said "Oh yes he does, we don't want him whoring up the place." Rosier then proceeded to burst out laughing with her cronies, and the rest of the library, minus Remus.

Turning to face the door James said "Would you give it a rest. You weren't complaining last Friday." He then left the library and walked straight into Lily.

"Sorry" He said looking at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. James then turned and walked away.

"James don't be its not your fault. Its mine." Lily said also looking at the floor.

"No its not. I walked into you." James said confused.

Lily shook her head, red curls bouncing. "No. Not about walking into me. About the _whore_" She whispered. "part. Its my fault your a .."

"Whore. It's not your fault. I'm just, I just-"

"No." Lily cut him off. That seemed to be happening a lot today. It was really starting to piss James off. "I just ..." Lily looked around as if she was afraid to say what was on her mind. "Meet me at the Whomping Willow at midnight." She turned and started to walk away.

James hesitated. Should he, what if it was a trick. The last week or so he had become unreasonably paranoid. _'No Lily wouldn't do that'_ He thought shaking his head. "Oh alright. Just come to the common room. We can talk there."

"Oh yeah" Lily said, blushing. "Ok, bye then."

JPJPJPJPJPJP  
Midnight Gryffindor Common Room  
JPJPJPJPJPJP

James walked down into the common room at 11:45. Once he got at the bottom of the stairs what he saw was quite comical, Remus Lupin, resident werewolf, was passed out on one of the red couches. He looked completely wasted, pants around his ankles showing his bright pink boxers with hearts on them. On one of the other couches, this one gold, Peter Pettigrew was passed out bottle of fire whisky still in hand. Though his grip on the bottle was slipping. His mousy face was flushed, his blonde hair tussled. As James was laughing at the sight before him Sirius walked in, more like swayed, carrying a bottle of fire whiskey in each hand, mumbling incoherently under his breath. James caught some of it, it had something to do with a blue and pink pony that had chased him. James started laughing, really loud. Sirius looked up hearing the laughter and James smiled. "Hey James, your bi right, how much for a night?"

That wipped the smile off his face. If James wasn't so offended he would have laughed. Sirius looked, for lack of a better word, so serious. "No, Sirius just go to bed."

"No, James I wanna have some fun. Come on." Sirius said, advancing on James. Suddenly Sirius went rigid and collapsed. James looked around searching for who had stunned Sirius. Lily stood at the bottom of the girls staircase, looking troubled.

Looking at his old mates, he realized he should put them in their beds. He levitated them and looked at Lily telling her he'd be back in a minute. Placing each one in their respective beds. He left closing the door behind him. Walking down to the common room he wondered what Lily wanted to say to him that she couldn't say in the halls. He also wondered why Sirius had stunned Rosier and yet still was a dick to him. James shook his head, Sirius was so weird.

"Oh you're back. How've you been?" Lily asked. Wringing her hands together, whether or not she knew she was doing it was a mystery to James. She looked a right mess, it didn't matter though, he was a mess too, her hair was everywhere, pointing in different angles, her make up was smudged, and her lips were swollen, from chewing on them so hard._ 'She looks so beautiful' _Again James shook his head, trying to rid himself of any thoughts about Lily. Which was going to be hard considering that he was about to talk to her.

"Oh, I've been fine, but I'm really tired so can you cut the crap. What did you want to talk about?" James asked stifling a yawn.

Lily nodded and began talking without making much sense. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to listen to everything." James said.

Again Lily nodded again, but slower. "James I miss you. I miss talking to you everyday calling you a bullying toe-rag-" James couldn't belive his ears."-As much as I hated it I loved it. And I hear the things they say about you. How you're a man whore, what a great shag you are. I hate it." Lily stopped and looked at James, who was standing still, with a blank look on his face. "I just want to know if its my fault?" This time Lily didn't look up.

James was pissed, and it showed. "YES. IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU'VE REJECTED ME EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS. YOU YELLED AT ME EVERYDAY. TURNED MY HAIR GREEN. GREEN. 5 TIMES. TURNED MY PANTS INVISIBLE GOD KNOW'S HOW MANY TIMES. AND JUST TO SAY IT AGAIN. YOU REJECTED ME EVERYDAY FOR 5 YEARS. STUNNED ME SO MANY TIMES I STILL CAN'T MOVE MY TOE'S. AND YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT. HOW DARE YOU." James shouted unable to control himself. He couldn't understand, comprehend why she was saying this. Apparently Lily was mad too.

"YOU DICK. HOW DARE I. HOW DARE YOU. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME. YOU ASKED ME OUT NON-STOP. DID YOU EVER REALLY CARE ABOUT ME? ALL YOU EVER WANTED FROM ME WAS A GOOD SHAG!" Lily yelled. Unaware that half of Gryffindor now stood staring at them. Including Sirius and Remus. They had all heard yelling and woken up. Well who would'nt with two people screaming their heads off.

"I .. No .. Lily it was never like that." James said so low, the Lily was unable to hear. "That's all you thought I wanted a good shag?" Lily nodded. James couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Lily how could you think that? If you'd listened to half of the things James said to you. You'd realize that hes in lo-" Sirius was cut off by two hands covering his mouth.

"Iyewazzaunnaayeeet!" Sirius mumbled.

"What?" Shouted everyone in the common room.

Sirius removed the hands and again mumbled "I wasn't gonna say it."

James looked at Sirius and Remus, and at the same time they all said "I'm sorry."

"Friends" They all said at the same time, and started laughing.

"THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK!" Frank Longbottom shouted. Running over and patting each of them on the back. Then Frank asked "Where's Peter?" And they all started laughing again.

James was being hugged, high-fived, and patted on the back, while this was happening James saw Lily walk away with a frown on her face.

JPJPJPJPJPJP  
The Next Day  
JPJPJPJPJPJP

James woke up, forgetting that he had reunited with the Marauders, checked the time, seeing it was 10:45, jumped up and started hauling on his uniform.

"James relax. It's Saturday. There are no class's today." Remus said laughing.

James was shocked, to say the least. Remus hadn't talked to him since - oh yeah. Now he remembered. Sirius, Remus, and Peter and himself were friends again. They had stayed up all night talking , filling each other in on what they had missed. Well Sirius, Remus and himself had, Peter wouldn't get up.

Then_ it _hit him._ It _being a dirty sock. "Hey!" He yelled, loosening his tie. "What was that about?"

"I've got a date and I can't find any clothes." Sirius said. Running around the room looking for clothes.

"Oh shit!" James said. Remembering all last nights events. "Lily, I didn't finish talking to her. SHIT! I gotta go guys."

James ran from the room shouting goodbye as he left._ 'If I were Lily were would I go at 2:30 on Saturday. Common Room, No. I was just there. Great Hall, No doubt it. Kitchen, does she even know where it is. Where? Where? Whe- LIBRARY!' _

James ran to the library at full speed, and after gaining a few detentions he finally made it. Walking into the library, he looked around hoping to see Lily. He saw a few people he knew but no Lily. James ran up and down every isle, gaining two more detentions, but still no Lily.

"Alice, Hey Alice!" James shouted to Alice Prewett a fellow 5th year Gryffindor student. "Do you know where Lily is?"

"Why you going to ask her out again?" Alice asked with a frown on her face.

"No, No, No. Where is she. Come on." James said getting impatient.

"She's down by the lake. You better not be screwing with her again."Alice said as James ran away. "Boys" She mutter under her breath and walked on looking for an empty table.

JPJPJPJPJPJP  
The Lake  
JPJPJPJPJPJP

Lily was down by the lake dipping her feet in the water when she heard someone shout her name.

"Lily. Lily. I'm sorry - ompff!" It was James, and he'd fallen down. She laughed dried her feet off and went over and helped him up.

After doing so she said "You'd better be sorry."

"I am sorry. I never wanted you for a good shag. I would never do that to you I-"

"Care about you to much" Lily cut him off. "I've heard that one before."

"Look, I do care. I've always cared. That's why when Amos Diggory dumped you in front of the whole school Me, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail got him back for you." James said, pleading with her to belive he cared.

"Wait. That was you guys. He was in the Hospital wing for a month. A MONTH! But Thank-You." Lily gave him a small smile.

"Can we forget everything. Everything I've done. Everything you've done-" Here Lily gave him a sceptical look. "- yes everything you've done. Can we just start over as friends?" James offered Lily his hand.

Lily thought about it. All the things he'd done, she'd done. Everything him and his friends had done to Sirius. His friends had nothing to do with this though. Always picking on her, but he really seemed to care.

"Okay. Friends" She said grabbing his hand.

Now James was truly happy, for the first time in awhile.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N: How did you like it? Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is appreaciated. If you want me to write an alternate ending where James and Lily get together then just tell me and ill make it work.

**=) JescaShylock


End file.
